


Put the Book Down, Doll

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic!Avengers, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Recovering!Bucky Barnes, domestic!Bucky Barnes, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: “We knew you were having sex!” they yelled.You blinked up at them, took off your glasses and looked at Bucky.“Baby, why didn’t you tell me?” [Y/n] asked. “I would have put the book down.”---Request: @xjiasx on Tumblr asked for “ Hey so i'm new to all this and I didn't know if I should've send this as a question or not ^^ Btw I love your Bucky x reader drabbles! Here's my request: Steve & Nat are suspecting something cuz normally y/n and Bucky are the first one's up. This time y/n is on Buckys bed with her glasses on, reading & Bucky is sharpening his own knife. They bark into Buckys room yelling: I KNEW U WERE HAVING SEX! Y/n takes her glasses off, looking at Bucky and says: Babe why didn't you tell me? I would've put my book down. Something like that, thank you❤️ “





	Put the Book Down, Doll

The sun was shining and the kitchen was empty.

Steve blinked. The sun was still shining and the kitchen was still empty.

Natasha entered the kitchen then and stopped by his side, dressed in stretchy black pants and a long-sleeves dark tight shirt – her usual outfit for their training session.

“The sun is up,” she said.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“The kitchen’s empty,” she said.

“Yeah,” he replied.

Usually, Bucky and [Y/n] were the first ones up.

[Y/n] was a morning person and liked to start the day as soon as the sun was up. Which really just made [Y/n] and Bucky that more compatible with Bucky and his lack of a proper night of sleep of more than five hours. He’d been doing better, especially with [Y/n], always searching and finding love-filled glances and words and touches instead of the harsh and brutal ones he’d endured for seventy years. He’ll never be completely free of what Hydra did to him, but he’s so much better and happier. So, usually, they’re both up bright and early to start breakfast. Bucky, as a super soldier, was hungry 98% of the time (enhanced metabolism), and they were habitually making pancakes and coffee by the hour Natasha and Steve. The later couple was in charge of smoothies (Steve Let’s-keep-the-team-healthy Rogers after his morning run) and lay down jellies, butter and cereals on the table (Natasha. The Red Room didn’t train the Black Widows to cook, really). Sam provides orange juice for everyone every morning and Wanda makes eggs for the team. Bruce comes in after his morning yoga session. The smell of fresh coffee would drawn Tony out from the lab and Wanda from her bedroom – Clint opened the doors ajar on his way from the garden after going on a walk with Lucky and feeding the birds around the compound - bleary eyed and hair rumpled and still in her pajamas. Tony was the one who insisted everyone lived together after the Thanos mishap.

But today… There’s no one in the kitchen. Which only means...

“They’re having sex.”

Steve tried to hide his shock (and failed miserably if judged by the spy’s eye roll) as his eyes bulged open as he sharply turned to the redhead.

“C’mon.”

“Are we gonna-“

“Yep.”

Together, side by side, they marched down to Bucky’s room and bursted the door open.

“We knew you were having sex!” they yelled.

You were on the bed, glasses on and reading a book, while Bucky was sitting by the window sharpening his favorite knife.

You blinked up at them, took off your glasses and looked at Bucky.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me?” [Y/n] asked. “I would have put the book down.”

Bucky smirked at you.

“Then put the book down, doll.”

He dropped his things on the table next to him, laid down beside you and tugged you toward him by a hand on your waist for a hot, searing kiss.

“OKAY, BYE!”

The door slammed shut and you stopped kissing Bucky to throw your head back and laugh, only to moan a few seconds later as his talented lips attacked your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
